Joining the Mile-High Club
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Tag to 619 Green Thumb. Pretty much what it sounds like. Just fun. And I hope it satisfies the wish fulfillment of several Anons who asked for different elements in the story. Hat tip to you, guys! Warning! This story has adult sexual situations. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! One-shot, bound to be AU, PWP. Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Mentalist.


He brushed the soft woolen socks next to his cheek, amazed what her simple gift had done to him. She knew him. Better than anyone. And she had covered his naked feet when no one else had cared. It moved him and delighted him at the same time. And his happiness triggered hers. It was such a beautiful moment.

One moment they were laughing, Lisbon's eyes sparkling. The next moment Jane was breathing heavily, his gaze a fixed stare into her impossibly dilated eyes. She had moved closer to him, so close he could smell her skin, her moisturizer a top note to its sultry bass strain, the fruitiness of her shampoo popping like savory firecrackers in his heating brain. He had to open his mouth to breathe and he swore he could taste her.

Lisbon watched his face travel through pink to rose to cherry as his breathing sped up and he had to open his mouth, practically panting. His warm breath washed into her nostrils, the bergamot of his Earl Grey mixing with something meaty and hot, and the remains of the morning's mint toothpaste. She smiled at him, tentative, inquisitive. "Jane?"

His name on her lips broke his gaze, his eyes darting to them, watching them form her next utterances.

"Are you all right?"

He shook his head without thinking. "No." His whole body was on fire and his male flesh was doing impossible things as it stiffened in his pants and tried to crawl from his thigh to his belly, pressing against the fabric tucked into the crease at his groin.

"No?" Concern rippled across her features. "What do you need, a cool cloth?"

"No." He felt lucky to rasp it out as he leaned into the last few inches of her personal space. "Lisbon."

When he gently grabbed her shoulders, anchoring her, she knew he would kiss her. One gasp, as his passion ignited her blood, and he was at her lips, tasting them, sucking them into his hot mouth, using his heated tongue to draw them in. His sounds were of satisfaction, nourishment and his movement a quest for more. She slid her tongue into his mouth and they were lost in the passionate kiss for several minutes.

She reached for him, hands resting lightly on his sides, fingers playing his ribs. He squeaked and pulled her close, breaking the kiss and guzzling air for a few moments as he tried to calm himself and then turned his head to her ear, nuzzling her hair aside.

"Jane! Oh, Jane." He heard her panting as she held him tighter and pressed against his chest, trying to squirm closer until he thought he would go mad from the rounds of her breasts circling his. He was so sensitive, it felt like her nipples were scraping him! She was scooting into his lap and had to feel his erection on the back of her thigh, squeezing and rolling it until he knew he would come in his pants if she didn't stop.

"Lisbon, no, no, not here."

Her mind sex-fogged, Lisbon had stopped paying attention to where they were. She looked down. It was a bed, wasn't it? "What, why, why not?"

"The guard? He controls the blinds and they're open."

She groaned, kissing his neck. "Can't you tell him to close them?"

Jane tucked his hands under her arms and lifted her away, limp and relaxed. Her eyelids were droopy, her breathing still heavy, lost in lust. Dark waves of hair cascaded into her face, mussed and framing her flushed face and kiss-plumped lips. He had no idea she could lose herself like this. He wanted to strip her clothes off, flip her to her stomach and take her in a fury from behind, fondling her breasts and rolling her nipples until she cried under him and he felt her release grip him. What would she be like? Would she call his name? How did she feel inside?

But he couldn't answer these questions for now. They had to make it out of his detention suite now that Lisbon had informed him he was a free man. "C'mon. Let's go."

Lisbon moaned. She was so aroused it felt like she was toting two melons between her legs. She wanted relief! She wanted Jane's kisses. She wanted to free what she felt in his pants and ride him like Dick's donkey, snaking him something freakish with her hips. He could fondle her breasts and suck her nipples until they dwarfed the pyramids. Would he like that? How deep would he fit in her? What would his face look like in orgasm?

But Jane was hustling her out of the room, hollering to the guard, "Federal Agents! Coming through!" Showmanship! And she was doing left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot just to keep going until she could come back to herself. He had just asked her if she had a rental, where were the keys and did she have a hotel room already when they were stopped before they could reach the stairway. Where the fuck was the elevator? She was too tired for stairs just now. They had already caught a case and were whisked off on another airplane to who knows where. Lisbon barely had time to get her suitcase out of the car. And Jane only had the clothes on his back. Well, at least he had socks now, if he ever got a chance to put them on.

Suffering the proximity of airline coach seating and constantly reviewing what had transpired between them, neither could settle down, shifting in their seats, sighing, flushed. Finally, Lisbon turned to him, barely moving her lips. "How about we joint the Mile-High Club?"

Jane's carnal instincts were engaged at once, but he said, "What? Our first time?"

"Two birds with one stone. We can do better later. I can't settle down. I want you, now."

He wanted to kiss her for revealing this adventurous side to him. "I'll go first. You follow in three minutes."

"Three?"

"Five?"

"No. Three. Three's good." She rolled her eyes and flashed a conspiratorial smile.

When she turned to lock the bathroom door, Jane was there with hot kisses, already opening her clothes and turning her to the inside part of the cubicle. "The bottoms are going to have to come all the way off."

But she already had his pants open and her hands inside his underwear at the hips, ready to push them off. His hands rested on either wall, the mirror at the side. She slid his clothing down to expose him and gasped at the smooth, pink cock poking rigidly at her. Placing a hand gently on the surface, she petted slowly, starting at the base and curling off the head before lifting her hand to start at the base again. Jane whimpered as he watched himself respond, his cock seeming to have a life of its own as it bounced under her hand.

Feeling the warm satin surface of his skin made her core thump with desire and he swelled even further under her touch. She turned her head to the mirror and watched what she did to him, watched his reactions as she wrapped her hand around the shaft and brushed her thumb on the striated flesh below the head. He tilted his hips forward and up, inviting her to touch and fondle everything and so she put both hands on him, feeling underneath and behind, gently cradling his balls in the cup of a hand. She could feel the wet in her panties. Lisbon freed one hand to undo her pants, but she couldn't take her clothes off that way.

Jane was watching her closely and pulled away from her other hand. "I want to watch you take your clothes off." He huffed several times at the reveal of her rich hips and the dark short curls covering her sex, the glint of wet in at the split of her thighs. When she had her clothes off, he petted her with his wide palm and then slid the side of his index finger into the part. She was soaking, groaning and ready.

Leaning back, Lisbon put one foot up on the commode seat. Jane entered her slowly and moved in her several times. He filled her tight enough that she could feel the ripple of the shaft as it pushed the plump head deep inside, making her moan in relief at the deep, intimate massage. Jane watched where they were joined as the friction dragged out a little glistening interior flesh each time he pulled back. Then he looked at her stomach in amazement.

"Lisbon! Look at this!"

Her body was arched and her head tilted back as Jane held her hips. The bowing motion he used felt so good as he pumped in and out. It forced her clitoris to his hard shaft, her nipples thrilling from the sensation. She looked down to see what he was on about and watched her flat abdomen ripple as he moved inside her. She could follow the head of his cock moving up and down. The sight set off a chain of sensation and she gasped and said, "Patrick!" looking at him helplessly. She was coming and she couldn't control it.

Jane angled his hips down and began pumping hard, slamming into her hyper-aroused flesh and she broke with a low cry, then panted loudly as the waves of orgasm rocked her body and gripped him like a pumping fist. He jammed himself to the hilt and twisted inside her, pumping jet after jet, leaving him light headed before the spasms stopped.

They grinned at each other like sun breaking through cloud and Jane pulled a few paper towels out, wetting them before pulling out of her. Mutual curiosity compelled them to watch each other as they cleaned up, almost giggling with the delight of their clandestine union. For a first time, it had been unique, thrilling and completely wonderful.

Jane left first, taking the outside seat and rising to let Lisbon in when she arrived a few minutes later. Agent Fischer, across the aisle, had fallen asleep early on and opened only one eye at the muted noise Jane and Lisbon made as they adjusted themselves comfortably for the rest of the flight. Lisbon fell asleep and slumped to Jane's shoulder, and he followed her in a few minutes, his cheek lying against the top of her head.


End file.
